


Defense

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Kissing, Marking, Multi, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandwiched between his two lovers, Engineer learns a new brand of pleasure as Heavy and Demoman fill him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense

Engineer had never felt anything like this. He'd been sliced, stabbed, shot, blown to bits, and dismembered, but nothing could prepare him for this. This singularly unique feeling of being impaled, speared and stretched open by two enormous cocks. It was amazing.

He hurt a little, the burning stretch of being opened so far, the punishing rhythm of his lovers, thrusting alternately into him like engine pistons. But all the same, it felt beautiful. It was the kind of intense, pleasant discomfort that barely simmered underneath overwhelming ecstasy. He clenched his eyes shut tight, his jaw slack and dropping out wordless, garbled gibberish as his forehead ground in against a giant, fuzzy chest.

Heavy soothed at him, petting gentle circles against his hip with a giant thumb, pressing kisses to his stubbly scalp in encouragement as Engineer clung desperately to the larger of his two lovers. Nails dug into Heavy's back, and the giant couldn't bring himself to mind the livid scratches those blunt nails left.

He cast a glance over their trembling lover to Demoman, kneeling behind Engineer and suckling dark red marks into his shoulder as he rocked eagerly up into the smallest of their number. Their eyes met, full of lust and love, and the bomber mouthed a kiss to Heavy. The giant returned the gesture, then nosed against Engineer's forehead until he looked up, and passed a kiss to him in turn.

Warm hands squeezed appreciatively against the undersides of Engineer's thighs, tugging upward to ensure his legs did not sink. Demoman held him sure, pinned between their bellies with his legs in the air, leaving the Texan completely at their mercy. Heavy reached past their lover, wrapping his arms around Demoman to pull him close, sandwiching Engineer tightly between them.

Engineer's face dipped back down into the sweat-matted fur of Heavy's broad chest, his whole body quaking under the assault. He couldn't touch himself, forced to cling to Heavy as he and Demoman rocked into him. He didn't need to touch, however. Between his and the giant Russian's pudge, his cock, hard and hot and so insistent, pressed into his lover's bulk and rubbed between them with each thrust.

It didn't take long under such duress for Engineer to lose control. It didn't take long for the man of machines and numbers to be reduced to animal groans and need. His lovers knew his body perfectly, kisses and touches falling just right as they wrapped themselves around him and drove deep inside him. When he came, it wasn't quiet, nor calm. He wailed his release to the heavens, his body trying to go stock straight between his lovers as his muscles tensed. He shook, clenching and shuddering and taking them with him over the edge as he painted his and Heavy's bellies and was filled in return from both sides, a chorus of groans in similar, chilling tones filling his ears.

When he came down from among the stars, Engineer found himself being gently laid out on the bed, his exhausted lovers working quickly to help clean him up. He was wiped down with a warm rag on his belly and thighs and in the cleft of his sore bottom. He didn't really care, barely able to register anything beyond the sensations of warm and wet.

It was when familiar bodies flanked him once again that he finally began to sink back to reality. Heavy and Demoman laid on either side of the stocky mechanic, hands petting at the hair along his chest, kisses being pressed to his shoulders.

"Ye alright, lad?" Demoman asked.

"I reckon I'll survive," Engineer murmured, smiling as the Scot nuzzled against his jaw. "That was... That was somethin' else, boy howdy."

"So was good, then?" Heavy ventured, large fingers gently pinching at the smaller man's nipple until his hand was swatted away with a chuckle.

"To say the least."

"Mmm," the giant considered this with a nod. "Maybe next time I could be middle of sandvich?"

"Might be hard for me to give up the seat of honour, but I think it can be arranged, Darlin'."

Demoman shook a bit with a light laugh. "Jes don't think I'll be able tae hold ye up like I did the wee one here."

"Call me wee one more time and you won't be able to hold yourself up, son."

"Ye can't even do that yerself now, boyo," Demoman teased with a smooch to Engineer's cheek, melting the Texan's vague threat into an easy chuckle as they settled in to sleep.


End file.
